


Who Said Anything About Choosing?

by Catolyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, i don't know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is adjusting to life. It's clear that Steve has a thing for the Lewis girl. It's obvious why.</p><p>But when Bucky asks her out to light a fire under Steve she turns them both down because she doesn't want to chose between them.</p><p>Smut ensues, and I still suck at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said Anything About Choosing?

**Author's Note:**

> I was prepping for my class when I got mugged by a Bucky/Darcy/Steve porn-bunny (kind of like a plot bunny but with more sex). It started out one thing and then took a left turn at Albuquerque I was totally NOT expecting.
> 
> I totally ship this threesome when I'm not totally shipping Darcy/Steve. At least partly inspired by several recent really hot Darcy/Bucky/Steve fics over the past week. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and none of these characters are mine.
> 
> As always I welcome feedback!

He remembers falling. But he doesn’t remember what his mother’s Christmas roast tasted like. Falling off the train and losing his arm left odd gaps in his memory. He’s also sure that several decades of having his brain reprogrammed by Russians didn’t do him any favors in the memory department either.

For instance he can recall the day he met Steve; the smaller boy was trying to rescue a mongrel puppy from a pack of bigger boys who’d tied cans to its tail and were laughing as the poor pup fled from the clattering noise. He came around the corner just in time to see a small blonde boy charge head first at another, considerably larger, boy, headbutting him in the chest. Bucky had waded in because three against one just wasn’t fair, never mind the blonde kid was all pointy elbows and knobby knees. 

He can’t remember the day he enlisted in the Army and he feels like he should. After all it was that decision that landed him in Europe, got him captured and experimented on, and eventually lead to his fall. 

He’s thankful that he doesn’t have clear memories of most of his missions as the Winter Soldier. There are flashes now and again but he doesn’t remember many details. He can’t decide if that’s a blessing or a curse. It seems wrong that there are people whose lives were ended by his hand and gun, but that their names are forgotten to him. 

Now though, he tries to remember everything. The look on Steve’s face when he came into his holding cell after SHIELD had successfully completed their ‘cognitive recalibration’ of his brain. How Steve’s expression had shifted from stoic restraint to disbelief to exuberance. He remembers that Steve hugged him hard enough to make his ribs creak.

He almost remembers Natasha, from before; after all they were both Russian assets. It’s mostly an impression of red hair, callused hands, and soft lips rather than a solid memory. But that impression has him trusting her before he comes to trust anyone other than Steve in the strange band of misfit heroes that he’s suddenly found himself surrounded by. He’s pretty sure they used to have something, but that those days are long gone if the way Barton glares at him are any indication.

He does remember Howard Stark - from before everything went to hell. He asks Steve one night as they’re drinking in some shitty little Brooklyn dive bar near Steve’s apartment if knowing Tony is as much like being haunted by Howards ghost as it seems like. Steve snorts and tells him to not voice that thought in front of Tony; but then he says that sometimes, even almost two years after meeting Tony, he still finds himself doing double takes when Tony cocks his head a certain way.

He remembers underestimating Doctor Banner - not a mistake he’ll make twice. But he has to admit the Docs greener side is awfully useful in a brawl; and his less menacing side has a wicked sense of humor, not to mention awfully good with a med kit.

Eventually Barton stops trying to glare arrows into him and they go out for a drink to bury the hatchet. Apparently one of the Winter Soldiers missions had put people Barton had cared for in the ground. After a few drinks Barton throws a punch at him and Bucky lets him land it. He remembers what it is to forgive someone with a bit of cathartic violence.

He remembers meeting Thor, and being very thankful that the god of thunder is willing to forgive an abortive attempt at murder. No one had thought to mention that sometimes there was a blonde giant from another dimension who just freaking _appeared_ on the roof without any warning. Bucky narrowly avoided being fried by a lightning bolt before Steve managed to intervene. Now he spars with Thor when he’s in residence and they laugh about the misunderstanding.

It takes a bit of cajoling, but he finally learns why everyone treats Coulson like he’s made of glass. Apparently a near fatal stab wound to the chest, losing half a lung, and a six month coma made people a bit protective of him. He makes a point of remembering to treat Coulson as though he isn’t missing parts of his internal organs. He figures it’s the least he can do since Coulson doesn’t treat Bucky like he’s missing an arm.

After SHIELD released him from observation he moves in with Steve - it was supposed to be temporary, but who are they kidding. He knows they both sleep better with the other man around and it’s not as though the apartment doesn’t have two bedrooms.

Steve is friends with the research assistant who works for Doctors Foster and Banner, and she comes around once a week or so to sit on their sofa and watch movies with them. She calls it part of their ongoing cultural acclimation to the twenty first century - Darcy Lewis style. 

He’s confused though, he knows his friend is sweet on the Lewis girl who works for the brain trust but there are still lingering looks from Steve that make his skin tingle at other memories he’s regained. Steve’s been defrosted for nearly two years and Bucky can’t figure out why his buddy hasn’t made a move on the feisty girl.

Truth told he’s a bit sweet on the Lewis girl himself.

He finally needles Steve in to asking out the little brunette spitfire by making a move on her himself. She seems honestly torn and ends up turning them both down. “I’m sorry.” she says, “I like you both and I don’t want to chose one of you over the other. I don’t want to lose my movie buddies.”

A few days later Bucky and Steve are sitting on the sofa, drinking beer, and trying to watch baseball while lamenting the loss of their beloved Dodgers. Unlike Steve he can still get drunk, it takes a bit more than it used to, but he’s got a nice buzz going on which is the reason (liquid courage is a dangerous thing) he turns around to abruptly face Steve and kiss him.

Steve freezes and Bucky’s certain he’s about to get his head punched clean off when Steve fists his hands in the front of Bucky’s shirt and pulls him closer.

They’re making out on the sofa like a couple of teenagers and he can feel Steve’s erection pressing against his thigh through their pants. His own cock is painfully hard and he’s starting to wonder if they should give up on the the couch and take this to a bed. 

Which is why neither of them hears the front door open and Darcy let herself in. Her gasp and the sound of her bag hitting the floor brings them around immediately though. She’s blushing crimson red and her blue eyes are wide behind her glasses. She scoops her bag up of the floor and starts a babbling retreat, backing quickly toward the door.

Steve turns nearly the same red as Darcy and looks like he’d be happy if the couch just swallowed him whole. But Bucky is off the couch like a shot, takes her by the hands and tows her back to the couch. He sits her down beside Steve and then sits on her other side.

She gives them both a serious case of side-eye before smacking them both in the chest. “Why’d you both ask me out if you’re gay?” she finally asks.

Bucky shrugs, “Because we’re not.” is his matter of fact answer.

“Really?” she says, arching one dark eyebrow and pinning him with a disbelieving look. “Because I don’t know a lot of straight guys who kiss other dudes like that.”

Steve is apparently still too mortified to say anything so Bucky answers, “We’re us. But I know I like dames just fine. And I’m pretty sure Steve-o does too, if the way he keeps staring at your rack is any kinda sign.”

“Bucky!” is all Steve is able to choke out. 

Darcy looks sidelong at Bucky, then at Steve, and back to Bucky before slowly saying, “So, you and Steve? How long?”

He can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he says, “Well before. Everything really. But not since I came back. I... I wasn’t sure anymore.”

Steve looks startled, “I didn’t realize...”

He smirks at his friend, “I think we’ve cleared that up though.”

Steve just turns red again and makes a vaguely strangled sound that might be laughter, but its hard to tell.

Darcy snickers a little bit and stands up, turns around, and sits on the coffee table so she can more easily see them. “So let me get this straight - no pun intended. The two of you had a thing - maybe have a thing.”

He just nods and slings an arm over the back of the couch.

“And you,” she points at Bucky, “asked me out because?”

“Because you’re a gorgeous dame and I wanted to buy you dinner and take you dancing.” he replies easily.

“Got it. And you,” now she’s pointing at Steve, “asked me out why?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck self consciously and fixes his gaze somewhere around her right knee. “Because you’re gorgeous and funny and I realized if I didn’t at least _ask_ asshole here,” he jerks his thumb at Bucky, “was going to get the girl I’d been mooning over for the last year.”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Jesus, I swear you two have the combined maturity of a thirteen year old boy.” She sighs, “I meant what I said, I don’t want to start dating one of you and screw up my friendship with either of you. It’s not that you aren’t both smoking hot, because lets face it, I’m not blind, dead, or stupid. And it’s not like I get to have a robust dating life. Too many fucking security checks for some poor schlub who just wants to ask me out for coffee.”

He cocks his head to the side, glancing at Steve and then back to Darcy before he speaks, a faintly wicked smile curling his lips, “You know, I don’t think we asked you to chose.” He chuckles as he watches Steve’s gaze whip up from its dedicated perusal of Darcy’s knee and Darcy’s mouth drop open, he’s successfully managed to render her speechless, which he wasn’t sure was even possible.

Darcy straightens up a bit, her expression suddenly speculative. He watches her watching Steve. He can see the moment that she makes a decision because of the slow smile that crosses her face. “Well, in _that_ case,” and she’s standing up only to kneel on the couch between them, “I think there might be a solution.” And cool as you please she’s kissing Steve, her hand cradling the back of his head. When she finally draws back her breathing is a little short and her cheeks are flushed. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

He chuckles quietly, Steve just looks poleaxed.

She swings her gaze around and suddenly she’s kissing him. All heat and soft lips. She tastes like cherry lip gloss and a bit like Steve’s beer. Her breasts are pressing against his side and somehow his hands end up on her waist, drawing her even closer. She reaches out as she’s kissing him and grabs Steve by the shirt, pulling him towards them so that when she breaks one kiss, she can start another.

He feels Steve’s arm come up around her waist too and they have her caught between them. While she’s kissing Steve again he scoops the heavy fall of dark hair away from her neck and begins licking and nipping his way down to her partially exposed collarbone. The sound of Steve swallowing her cries sends a jolt of heat through his body. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

“Huh?” she manages to ask.

Growling into her hair he says, “That sound you made, all muffled by Steve. Fucking hot. Makes me want to know what it would sound like with his cock filling your mouth while I fucked you through the mattress.”

Steve groans, clearly approving of the thought and Darcy makes a small gasping sound as her fingers scrabble a bit against his metal arm. Her eyes are wide and she’s biting her lip. 

What tips them over the edge is Steve exclamation, “Fuck, I want you both so badly.” before reaching past Darcy to pull Bucky toward him for a bruising kiss. 

Clothes start coming off, Darcy’s sweater, her shirt, Steve’s shirt, his shirt, and lastly Darcy’s bra.

Bucky is kissing Darcy, his metal hand cradling the perfect curve of her ass while his other hand rubs against Steve’s erection. Steve is kissing his way down the side of Darcy’s neck while his skillful artists fingers tease her nipples. 

Finally, panting, Darcy asks, “I don’t suppose one of you boys has a bed big enough for all three of us?”

Steve grins, “My room.”

“Condoms?” she asks.

“My room.” replies Bucky with a smirk.

He watches Steve pick her up as though she weighs nothing. “Meet us there Buck.” 

“Yessir.” and he watches Steve carry Darcy down the hall before adjusting his hard-on and going to the other bedroom for the promised condoms. 

He stands in the doorway of Steve’s room for a moment, admiring the view. Steve is laid out on his back, Darcy straddling his hips and grinding against him as they kiss. His hands are at her breasts, fingers plucking her nipples, eliciting breathy little whimpers and moans.

Tossing the box of condoms on the bedside table he clambers up on the bed behind Darcy and begins kissing his way down her spine. She gives a mewling little whimper and grinds against Steve hard enough to make him groan.

“Too many clothes.” is her breathy declaration before climbing off the bed to shimmy out of her pants. And there she is gloriously naked; all pale skin, swollen nipples, and a neatly trimmed dark thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. She bites her lip, eyes flicking back and forth between them. “Either I’m underdressed or you’re both overdressed.” she says, breaking the spell of being watched.

Steve is off the bed in a hurry, stripping his pants off, and he’s naked before Bucky, cock thick and hard. Darcy licks her lips in anticipation and begins crawling across the bed toward Steve. Before Steve can get back on the bed she’s wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and opens her mouth and slowly licks the underside, trying to curl as much of her tongue around him as possible before reaching the head. Delicately she swipes at the tip with her tongue before opening her mouth wide and swallowing Steve down so deeply Bucky is sure she isn’t able to breathe. Steve’s cries out and his entire body shudders.

He shoves his pants to the floor and climbs up on the bed beside Darcy who is apparently giving Steve the best head of his life. Bucky reaches between her legs and finds her slick and ready. Sliding a finger back and forth across her opening he teases her, enjoying the desperate sounds she makes as she sucks Steve’s cock and bucks her hips. Slowly he sinks a finger into her wet heat as he wraps his other hand around his own cock to slowly stroke his hardness.

“I want to fuck you so bad doll.” he murmurs as he adds a second finger and begins sliding his fingers in and out of her cunt. He can hear the frantic pitch to her muffled cries as he begins to rub his thumb over her clit.

Darcy draws back for a moment to take a deep breath and Steve nearly topples over on top of both of them. There’s a moment of confusion as they sort themselves out and then Darcy’s head is in his lap and his original thought about wanting to fuck her while she sucked Steve off is being licked out through his cock. She’s stroking his shaft with her tongue and if he had to guess he’s willing to bet she has next to no gag reflex and her mouth is the most amazing slick heat. 

And Steve is kissing him, hard and insistent so he reaches down and takes Steve’s cock in his hand and begins stroking, “Oh, Christ, Bucky.”

“Yeah? Good.”

Steve just grunts and thrusts into his hand.

“You should take care of our girl Cap. Ungh. Fuck, I want to hear her get off with her mouth full.” and he closes his eyes; focusing on the wet heat of her mouth before releasing Steve.

When he opens his eyes again Steve is two fingers deep in her pussy, working his fingers quickly in and out and he can tell that Darcy is on a razors edge from the way she’s writhing her hips. Before she comes though Steve slips his hand from between her legs and Bucky can hear her frustrated whine.

Steve reaches for the box on the bedside table and quickly gets a rubber out, opens the little foil packet, and rolls it down his cock. Kneeling behind Darcy he slowly presses into her. The throaty moan as she’s filled to the hilt has Bucky cursing and trying to keep from snapping his hips forward to fuck her mouth.

Steve reaches forward with one hand and begins to work her clit as he takes her from behind.

Bucky feels the heat and pressure building in his belly and knows he’s a few deep swallows away from coming undone. He can _feel_ the desperation behind her muffled sounds as Steve works her to the edge of her own climax - and then over with a cry. Which is the last straw and he throws his head back and comes. His cock pulsing in her mouth as she sucks him down. She lets him slip from her lips with a gasp.

Steve’s hands are now digging into her hips and he’s started to fuck her hard and fast, rushing toward his own end, when he sends Darcy off the edge again. This time they can hear her stream of profane babble, “Fuck, yes, please, yes, yes, Oh, GOD!”

Steve’s hips stutter forward a few more times before he climaxes with a shout. Shuddering they just tip over in an exhausted sprawl of loose limbs.

When they all seem to be capable of remembering how to move they rearrange themselves. Darcy in the middle, Steve on the left, and Bucky on the right.

He wakes up much later, in the middle of the night and looks at them, one fair head, one dark and realizes that he’s been falling again. Only instead of falling off a train he’s maybe falling in love with his best friend and a gorgeous woman with a dirty mouth. So he stays up, watching them sleep, so he can remember what they look like in the dim light of the city that never sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I can now be stalked on tumblr at catolynwrites


End file.
